


Satellite Moments (Light Up the Sky)

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Me l’hai insegnato tu.»





	Satellite Moments (Light Up the Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tutto frutto della mia fantasia, ahimè.
> 
> La storia è ambientata dopo la sconfitta del Perugia contro il Kazan, nella Final Four di Champions.  
> Ero troppo triste dopo ieri sera e avevo bisogno di un po' di amore, così è uscito questo.  
> Il titolo è tratto dall'omonima canzone che mi ha accompagnata durante la scrittura.  
> Buona lettura. :)

_Who are the people that make you feel alive?_

_Are any of them standing by your side?_

 

 

«…come stai?»

Ivan si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, mentre si sedeva stancamente sulla panca.

Osservò gli altri compagni, in giro per lo spogliatoio.

Bata si faceva selfie tutto sorridente insieme a Luciano, Podke e Mitic, le medaglie scintillanti al collo.

Buti, appena uscito dalla doccia, si strofinava i capelli corti con un asciugamano e Birarelli lo guardava, facendogli cenno di salutare Simone da parte sua.

«Lele ti saluta.»

«Grazie, ricambia. Ma non hai risposto alla domanda.»

Ivan si passò una mano sul viso, rimanendo per un attimo in silenzio. Lo sguardo scese sul suo petto, sul punto dove il metallo entrava in contatto con la pelle, e sfiorò quel cerchio d’argento, fin troppo familiare. Ricacciò indietro la tristezza che premeva per uscire.

«Saluto i ragazzi e mi metto in viaggio. Non c’è bisogno che mi aspetti sveglio, non preoccuparti.»

Fu il turno di Simone di sospirare e ad Ivan scappò un piccolo sorriso.

«Sai che lo farò.»

Ivan tacque, mentre soppesava le parole di Simone e lasciava che gli riempissero il cuore, scacciando la delusione che provava in quel momento.

«Ivan?»

«Che c’è?»

«Non hai niente di cui rimproverarti.»

Lo schiacciatore trattenne un respiro, mentre il cuore riprendeva a battere furiosamente, come durante gli ultimi punti di quella partita, come ogni volta che aveva incrociato lo sguardo soddisfatto di Anderson, o durante la premiazione, quando il peso di quella medaglia gli aveva abbassato le spalle, ancora una volta.

«No?»

_Nemmeno gli errori in difesa, le battute in rete, i muri subiti?_

Ivan strinse di nuovo i denti, mentre con la mente tornava indietro a quei maledetti istanti, quando Bernardi diceva loro di continuare a giocare e non considerare il tabellone. Come fosse stato facile, quando i punti di svantaggio si accumulavano uno dietro l’altro senza sapere nemmeno perché.

«No, perché hai sorriso fino alla fine, ti ho visto, e hai sempre tenuto alto il morale degli altri.»

Ivan arricciò le labbra in un sorriso, sospirando di sollievo, stavolta.

«Me l’hai insegnato tu.»

 

 

Aveva spento il motore della macchina e si era subito precipitato fuori dall’abitacolo.

Nel parcheggio davanti a casa di Simone, Ivan prese a stirarsi le braccia, tendendole verso l’alto e inarcò la schiena, percependo ogni suo muscolo dolere.

Quel viaggio, dopo la giornata che aveva avuto, l’aveva distrutto, tanto che si era dovuto fermare ben tre volte, per svegliarsi con del caffè. Il viaggio col finestrino mezzo abbassato e la musica alta l’avevano tenuto sveglio quello che bastava a farlo arrivare incolume a destinazione.

Tirò fuori il telefono e notò che erano l’una e quaranta. Alzò gli occhi sul palazzo davanti a lui e sorrise alla luce accesa che veniva dalla finestra al primo piano. Si strofinò gli occhi ancora una volta e recuperò il trolley dal bagagliaio.

 

Simone lo aspettava sulla soglia della porta aperta, un piccolo sorriso gli illuminava il viso stanco.

Ivan si fermò a guardarlo, tre gradini ancora davanti a lui prima di raggiungere il pianerottolo e improvvisamente gli ripiombò addosso tutta la delusione e la rabbia che aveva accumulato nelle ultime ore di quella giornata maledetta.

Strinse la presa sulla maniglia del trolley, prendendo un respiro profondo, quando sentì la presenza di Simone raggiungerlo e tirare su la valigia con una mano, prendendolo per un braccio e cercando di fare lo stesso con lui.

Ivan si ritrovò a sorridere inconsciamente e lo seguì all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Accidenti, ma che ci hai messo?» esclamò Simone, posando il trolley a terra con un tonfo sordo. «Quanto pensi di restare?»

Ivan scrollò le spalle, in silenzio, le mani in tasca.

Lo sguardo vagò per il salotto e si fermò sulla tv accesa che trasmetteva una partita di basket, una coperta di pile appallottolata sul divano e una tazzina sporca di caffè sul tavolo basso.

Tornò con gli occhi su Simone e sorrise.

«Luciano mi ha ricordato che sono finalmente in vacanza.»

Il secondo successivo aveva il corpo di Simone attaccato al suo e si lasciò andare a quel calore, circondando a sua volta il torace del giovane e stringendoselo addosso, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Gli erano mancati quel tipo di abbracci, gli abbracci del suo ragazzo.

Simone non se ne rendeva conto, ma erano un balsamo per quel carattere ruvido che si ritrovava. Quando era il ragazzo ad avvicinarsi e a circondargli le spalle con quelle braccia lunghe e sottili, Ivan si ritrovava a respirare tra i suoi capelli in disordine, la guancia a contatto con la sua e un palmo aperto premuto sulla schiena, a impedirgli di andarsene, come se Ivan avesse anche solo mai pensato ad un’opzione del genere.

Quegli abbracci lo tenevano fermo a terra, insieme a Simone, invece di perdersi con la testa in altri pensieri. Quando era circondato dal giovane in quel modo, la sua mente era solo su di lui.

Ivan si staccò quel tanto che bastava per incrociare i suoi occhi, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo appena sulle labbra.

«Devo fare una cosa, torno subito.» mormorò Ivan contro le sue labbra, mentre sentiva la stretta di Simone allentarsi, e scivolò via.

Sotto lo sguardo perplesso del ragazzo, con ancora il giubbotto addosso, attraversò il salotto con passi lenti e si diresse nella camera.

Si inginocchiò sul tappeto, allungando un braccio sotto al letto, tastando il pavimento finché la sua mano non entrò in contatto con una scatola.

La tirò fuori, poggiandola accanto a sé, passando una mano sul coperchio per pulirlo dalla polvere.

Si sistemò a gambe incrociate sul tappeto e, dopo aver preso un respiro, l’aprì.

Era quella che Simone chiamava “la scatola delle medaglie tristi”. Una semplice scatola da scarpe che conteneva tutte le delusioni e le lacrime del palleggiatore. Nascosta nel buio, sotto il letto, abbastanza vicina da sentire la sua presenza di tanto in tanto, ma non in vista, così da potersi permettere di dimenticarla momentaneamente.

La prima volta che Ivan era stato a casa di Simone si era domandato dove avesse riposto la medaglia di Rio, senza chiederlo esplicitamente al ragazzo. Mentre si guardava intorno, osservando i titoli riposti alla rinfusa nella libreria, le foto incorniciate alla parete con appese medaglie dei campionati giovanili, rifletteva su quanto fosse stato devastante per il ragazzo perdere quella finale, tanto da non esporre quel premio guadagnato con tanta fatica accanto all’unico trofeo che invece faceva bella mostra di sé su un mobile.

Il premio come Miglior Palleggiatore all’Europeo dove era cominciata l’avventura con quella bellissima squadra che li aveva portati fino alle Olimpiadi.

Era stato il ragazzo stesso, circa un mese dopo, a mostrargli quella scatola, di sua spontanea volontà. Si era alzato dal divano ed era tornato con in mano quel contenitore, sedendosi al suo fianco con aria nervosa e triste.

Fu proprio quel momento, per Ivan, a segnare un punto di svolta, ad essere il giro di boa nella loro relazione. Non era stato il sesso, come tanti avrebbero potuto pensare, bensì quel momento, quando Ivan si era fermato a guardarlo tirare fuori una medaglia per volta e raccontarne la storia, osservando i suoi occhi tristi, senza toccarlo, con la paura di vederlo crollare, altrimenti.

Aveva deglutito con amarezza alla vista del primo argento che aveva estratto e aveva sentito la colpa farsi strada dentro, perché lui aveva quella stessa medaglia appesa nella sua camera, insieme a una foto che lo ritraeva insieme ai compagni della Dinamo Mosca, mentre festeggiavano quel primo posto nella Coppa Cev di due anni prima.

Si ricordava di Simone, anche se a quel tempo lo conosceva appena di nome. Un pulcino -ecco cosa gli era sembrato- in panchina, mentre tentennava i piedi a terra, nervoso. Quando era stato chiamato in campo, nel quarto set, aveva visto di là dalla rete quella luce negli occhi che lo contraddistingueva e che in quel momento era offuscata dal ricordo di quel secondo posto. La prima sconfitta che gli era bruciata veramente.

Ivan si era piantato le unghie nei palmi delle mani per non allungarle verso di lui e tirarselo addosso, invece di lasciarlo continuare.

C’erano stati altri tre argenti della Coppa Italia, uno della Cev Champions e un odioso bronzo al Mondiale per club. E poi era arrivata la medaglia di Rio.

L’aveva guardato accarezzarla per un attimo, prima di decidersi a sfilargliela dalle mani e riporla nella scatola, spostandola di lato e scivolando col corpo accanto a lui.

«Mancano il bronzo degli Europei e l’argento del Giappone.»

Il ragazzo gli aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso, tra gli occhi lucidi, e gli aveva infilato la testa nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla.

«Quelli sono bei ricordi.» gli aveva mormorato il giovane, la bocca contro il collo.

Quelle medaglie sapevano di una squadra che era stata capace di ricostruirsi, che li avevano portati a Rio e contemporaneamente l’uno verso l’altro.

La mano che gli aveva appena toccato la spalla lo riscosse da quei ricordi. Mise a fuoco davanti a sé e osservò la scatola aperta. Lentamente fece scendere la zip del giubbotto e tirò fuori la medaglia che ancora sentiva pesare al collo. Se la tolse e la soppesò per un attimo sul palmo della mano.

Sentì il mento di Simone sulla spalla e si voltò appena verso di lui, notando che gli si era inginocchiato dietro, sul tappeto.

«Mi chiedevo se ci fosse posto per questa, lì dentro.»

Ivan sentì il ragazzo aggiustarsi meglio contro la sua schiena e strofinargli il naso sulla nuca.

«Oh quella scatola ha sopportato tanto, non ti preoccupare.»

Ivan sorrise, sentendolo parlare di quel contenitore in senso figurato e lasciò cadere con un tintinnio la medaglia, accanto all’argento della Coppa Cev, acquisto tanto recente quanto triste.

«Però non si rompe, la scatola.» riprese Ivan, mettendo una mano sopra quelle di Simone, incrociate sul suo petto. «È forte, magari un po’ ammaccata, ma resiste.»

Simone lasciò la presa e si spostò seduto davanti a lui, le spalle contro il lato del letto.

«Siete stati bravi, stasera.»

Aveva lo sguardo serio, Simone. Cercava davvero di convincerlo e forse Ivan voleva lasciarsi convincere. Era troppo stanco per mettersi a controbattere su quanto gli altri fossero stati tanto superiori a loro. Così annuì, sentendo un altro peso che gli scivolava via dal petto.

«Questa è ancora qui?»

Ivan sollevò appena l’argento di Rio e lo accarezzò. Lui lo teneva nel cassetto del comodino accanto al letto. Vide che gli occhi di Simone si erano appena velati di malinconia, ma fu sollevato dal notare che ogni volta che qualcuno nominava le Olimpiadi e l’impresa che non avevano del tutto compiuto, Simone rispondeva in maniera un po’ più sicura e meno triste. Il tempo stava facendo il suo corso.

«Voglio esserci quando deciderai di appenderla da qualche parte.»

Lo vide arrossire con imbarazzo e chinare la testa, e Ivan pensò che ci sarebbe sempre stato, per altre medaglie tristi e per quelle per cui avrebbe gioito.

Chiuse la scatola e la spinse di nuovo sotto al letto.

Simone seguì con lo sguardo quei movimenti e poi si rimise in piedi.

«Dai, alzati, ho una cosa per te.»

 

 

«Non avrei mai creduto che avresti contaminato il tuo freezer con questo.»

Seduto sul divano, Ivan si portò alla bocca l’ennesima cucchiaiata di gelato al cioccolato e mugolò di soddisfazione. Simone era seduto contro il suo fianco, le gambe incrociate sopra quelle di Ivan, e si era voltato, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla partita di basket trasmessa in tv.

«Devi amarmi proprio tanto.» lo punzecchiò Ivan con un ghigno, mentre con tutta tranquillità riprendeva a mangiare il gelato.

Sorrise, vedendolo arrossire, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

«Sì, tanto.» annuì serio, mentre Ivan allargava il sorriso e se lo stringeva di più addosso. «Non l’ho preso per farti sentire male, comunque. Lo stai mangiando tutto, accidenti.»

Ivan gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi per baciarlo, sentendolo rilassarsi contro di lui, mentre rispondeva al contatto. Quando si staccò, lo vide leccarsi l’angolo della bocca, dove era rimasto un residuo di cioccolato.

«Non è poi così male, vero?» esclamò Ivan, mentre il giovane si fingeva offeso e incrociava le braccia al petto, voltandosi di nuovo verso la televisione, per nascondere il sorriso che era nato sulle sue labbra.

Ivan allungò un braccio verso il tavolo per posarvi la vaschetta, per poi scostare appena Simone da sé e sdraiarsi di fianco sul divano, spingendo l’altro a fare lo stesso.

Dispiegò il plaid sopra di loro e cinse il fianco del palleggiatore col proprio braccio, sospirando di soddisfazione.

«Su, spiegami chi sta giocando e che torneo è.»

Simone stava sorridendo, glielo diceva la sua voce. Ivan si accoccolò contro la sua schiena, mentre fissava lo schermo senza vederlo del tutto, la finale persa ormai relegata in un angolo della sua mente, con il ragazzo che commentava di tanto in tanto qualche giocata, e finalmente si sentì tranquillo.

«Simo?»

«Uhm?»

«Anch’io, tanto.»

 


End file.
